The Sacrifices of a Mother
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Jackie makes a sacrifice for Johnna and in the end she regrets it! Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

The Sacrifices of a Mother

"Mama, I don't want to go to school tomorrow." Johnna told Jackie.

"Why not sweetheart, you love school?" Jackie asked the little girl.

"Because we have a guest teacher and it's not Miss Hanson."

"Oh, I see."

It took Jackie a minute to realize why Chelsea Hanson couldn't be Johnna's teacher, she couldn't because she was already committed to sub for Jackie.

"I'll see what I can do kiddo ok, don't worry about it alright?" Jackie comforted the little girl.

Jackie had asked Chelsea to sub for her in the afternoon because Jackie had some errands to run that she had been neglecting so she decided to take an afternoon off but since it was just for an afternoon she felt comfortable enough to leave the kids with a different sub.

A few minutes later Jackie called Sue Anderson, her fellow first grade teacher, and Johnna's teacher.

"Hey Sue, are you going to be gone all day tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yes." Sue answered.

"Do you want Chelsea to sub for you?"

"I thought she was subbing for you?" Sue answered.

"She is but Johnna wants her to be your sub and I figured it would be better for Chelsea too since she could get a full day instead of just a half day."

"Well, who would sub for you then?" Sue asked.

"I'll just put it in the system and if it gets picked up by someone great, if not it's fine I'll just work, I was just going to run a few errands during my time off but it's nothing that can't wait."

"Alright, I'd love to have Chelsea if you're sure." Sue responded.

"Yeah, let me call Chelsea and see if she'd be willing to sub for you all day and then I'll get back to you with what she says." Jackie told her.

Jackie called Chelsea and Chelsea agreed to sub for Sue all day.

Jackie then texted Sue and told her what Chelsea had said.

Jackie then put the job into the system and then made dinner and went through the kids' nighttime routine with them.

"Mama, me not want to go to school." Johnna said the next morning.

"You'll like your sub kiddo, I promise."

"No." Johnna argued.

"Yes you will, just trust me." Jackie insisted, opting not to tell the little girl so it would be a fun surprise.

When Jackie got to work and logged into her computer she was surprised to see that her sub job got picked up by someone. She adjusted her lesson plans for the afternoon to make them more detailed since Chelsea wasn't the sub.

After Jackie had walked the kids down to lunch she left to run her errands.

Nick picked up the kids from school at the end of the school day.

When Jackie got home later that night she greeted all the kids with a smile.

"Johnna, did you have a good day?" She asked the little girl.

"Yeah." Johnna replied happily.

"That's good! Did you like your guest teacher?"

"Yeah! It was Miss Hanson." Johnna said with a huge smile.

Jackie chuckled at the little girl's enthusiasm.

Jackie made dinner, then the whole family watched a movie, and then the kids had their baths and story time before it was time for bed.

The next morning when Jackie walked into her classroom she was in for an unpleasant surprise, her room looked like a tornado hit it, papers and other scraps littered the floor, and on Jackie's back reading table lay all the worksheets that the kids had done with the substitute and they were ungraded.

 _Next time Johnna can just stay home from school and I'm keeping Chelsea_ Jackie mumbled to herself, Chelsea never left the room like this and all the papers were always graded and in a neat stack on the table before she left for the day.

Jackie glanced at the sub note _"Mrs. Stokes, you certainly earn your money, the students were very disrespectful and they were not good listeners. I will not be a guest teacher in the classroom again._

"Yikes." Jackie said out loud to no one.

Jackie knew her students would be upset that it wasn't Chelsea but Jackie had offered to buy her students donuts if they were behaved, apparently the bribe hadn't worked.

"Hi Jackie." A voice came from her doorway, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Hi, Sue." Jackie greeted.

"How'd it go with the sub yesterday?"

"Not well." Jackie responded as she handed her the sub note.

"Yikes." Sue responded, exactly like Jackie had done earlier.

Sue bent down to pick a piece of garbage off of Jackie's classroom floor.

"Don't clean that, the kids will be doing that, they know better then to leave the room like this at the end of the day." Jackie told her.

Sue just looked around the room and shook her head.

"Uh-oh, I better get going, I have morning walk duty in a few minutes." Sue told her.

"You have morning walk duty on Tuesdays, it's Wednesday."

"I know but Carol asked if I'd switch with her this week because she has a meeting with a parent this morning."

"Oh ok, I'll see you later." Jackie told her as Sue hustled out of the room.

Jackie looked around the room and at the stack of papers she had to grade and sighed, it might well be a very long day!

The End!

I am so sorry I haven't posted in forever, I will try to post more often but for the next month I will be busy at work and then it slows down so I will post more for sure after that!


End file.
